


Kursonada

by olapatola



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: Canon Continuation, F/M, Lunasona
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 20:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olapatola/pseuds/olapatola
Summary: "It's just a little crush."Hindi naman masamang magkagusto sa isang del Pilar na kapangalan ang kanyang Tiyo Gregorio hindi ba?





	Kursonada

**Author's Note:**

> Canon timeline continuation: 1920s. Ang pamangkin ay anak ni Julian.

Matagal mo na siyang napapansin tuwing uwian. Nag-aaral siya sa colegiong nasa tapat ng escuela kung saan ka nag-aaral.

Lagi mo siyang nakikita kasama ang kanyang mga kaibigan. Iba ang kanyang tindig at asta mula sa kanila. Hindi ito mayabang ngunit kaaya-aya itong tingnan para sa iyo. At ang kanyang ngiti. Ay, napakaganda ng kanyang ngiti! Pakiramdam mo nawawala ang iyong mga problema tuwing nakikita mo siyang ngumiti. Sana ay ngitian ka rin niya.

“Hoy Toria,” tawag sa iyo ng iyong kaibigang si Doray. “Kanina ka pa nakatitig doon sa ginoo ah.”

“H-Hindi ah,” nahihiya mong sagot.

“Iyon si Gregorio del Pilar,” banggit ni Doray sabay turo ng kanyang nguso sa binatang iyong tinititigan. Alam na niya agad na kursonada mo binata.

Nanlaki ang iyong mga mata noong narinig mo ang pangalan ng binata. “Gregorio del Pilar? Hindi ba iyon ang pangalan ng isang heneral noong digmaan? Hindi ba’t patay na siya?” iyong gulat na nasambit.

Tumawa ang iyong kaibigan. “Siyempre hindi siya yung heneral! Kung buhay pa siya, edi matanda na iyon. Tiyuhin niya iyon. Ipinangalan siya mula sa kanyang dakilang tiyo. Alam mo Toria, maganda ka sana pero minsan gamitin mo naman yung utak mo.” Saka siya tumawa ulit.

Namula ang iyong pisngi sa kahihiyan. “Alam mo, minsan iniisip ko kung bakit tayo magkaibigan eh ang sama mo naman sa akin,” iyong nasambit.

“Ikaw naman hindi mabiro! Pero, ano, gusto mo ipakilala kita sa kanya? Kilala siya ng kuya ko,” alok ni Doray.

“H-Huwag na!” Alam mong namumula na ang iyong pisngi. “Ah, eh, mauna na ako. Andiyan na ang aking sundo. Magkita na lang tayo bukas. Paalam!” Saka ka naglakad palayo.

Hindi naman totoo na nandiyan na ang iyong sundo pero ayaw mo nang pag-usapan pa si Gregorio. Sapat nang nalaman mo ang kanyang pangalan.

Gregorio.

Bagay sa kanya ang kanyang pangalan. Sabi nila makisig raw ang Heneral del Pilar. Tila namana iyon ng kanyang pamangkin. Siguro bagay rin sa kanya ang magsuot ng unipormeng pangsundalo. Napangiti ka sa lahat ng iyong naisip.

 

* * *

 

Nakaugalian mo nang maghintay sa labas ng iyong escuela tuwing uwian sa pag-asang makita mo si Gregorio. Tuwang tuwa ka naman tuwing nakikita mo siya, kahit sa malayo.

Ilang beses mo na rin hinindian ang alok ni Doray na ipakilala ka sa kanya. Alam mong ipapahiya mo lang ang sarili mo sa kaniya.

Tulad noong isang araw na nahuli ka niyang nakatitig sa kanya. Ningitian ka naman niya at tumango sa iyo bilang pagbati. Alam mong namula ka nang parang kamatis pagkatapos.

Tumakbo ka palayo. Magkahalong hiya at tuwa ang iyong naramdaman.

Ningitian ka niya! Maaaring nakakahiya na nahuli ka niyang nakatitig sa kanya ngunit imbis na tingnan ka niya nang masama ay ningitian ka niya. Hindi lang siya makisig, maginoo pa.

Umuwi kang nasa magandang disposisyon at napansin ito ng iyong ama.

“Maganda yata ang araw mo ngayon ah, _mi hija_ ,” bati ng iyong Papá pagkatapos mo siyang halikan sa pisngi.

“Ayos lang naman Papá. May… magandang komento lang ang maestra sa akin kanina sa klase. Maganda raw ang pagkakasagot ko sa kanyang tanong,” iyong sagot. Hindi niya kailangang malaman na masaya ka dahil sa isang lalaki.

“Ah, mabuti naman. Ah, _mi hija_ , may gusto akong sabihin sa iyo.”

“Ano ho iyon?”

“ _Mi hija_ , alam mo namang ilang taon na ring namayapa ang iyong Mamá at alam mo ring hindi kami lubos na nagkasundo.”

Tumango ka lang sa iyong Papá. Hindi mo maintindihan kung bakit niya gustong pag-usapan ang alaala ng iyong Mamá na sumalangit na.

“Kaya sana maintindihan mo ang aking desisyon at hayaan mo namang magkaroon ako ng isa pang pagkakataong sumaya. _Mi hija_ , ikakasal na ako ulit.”

“Ho?!”

 

* * *

 

Ilang araw ka nang galit sa iyong Papá. Hindi dahil sa kanyang desisyong magpakasal ulit kundi dahil sa babaeng napili niyang pakasalan.

Nabalitaan mo ang babaeng pakakasalan ng iyong Papá ay isang biyudang may edad na at may anak na rin. Siya’y taga-Bulakan. Isang probinsyanang galing sa isang kilalang angkan ngunit salat sa kayamanan. Maiintindihan mo pa sana kung mas bata ang kanyang napiling pakasalan. Batid mo naman na kailangan rin ng iyong Papá ng lalaking anak pero bakit niya pinili ang isang babaeng maaaring hindi na magkaroon pa ng anak?

Nakilala raw siya ng iyong Papá bago pa siya ikinasal sa iyong Mamá. Hindi raw niya nakalimutan ang babaeng ito. May naalala kang retrato ng isang babae sa escritorio ng iyong Papá. Siya kaya iyon? Naalala mo kung gaano sumama ang loob ng iyong Mamá noong nakita niya ang retratong iyon at muntik pa niyang itapon kung hindi dumating si Papá.

Gusto mo rin namang sumaya ang iyong Papá ngunit bakit pa sa isang babaeng tulad ng kanyang pakakasalan? Hindi mo matanggap na ang papalit sa iyong sopistikadang Mamá ay isang probinsyana. Sigurado kang nais lang niyang perahan ang iyong Papá.

Hindi ka sumama sa iyong Papá nang umalis siya pa-Bulakan upang magpakasal doon. Pagkatapos ng kasal ay iuuwi na niya ang kanyang bagong asawa pati ang iyong magiging kinakapatid.

Hindi mo kayang magpanggap na maging masaya para sa iyong Papá at hindi mo rin kinasasabikang makilala ang iyong magiging madrasta at mga kinakapatid.

Hindi mo rin nakita si Gregorio noong linggong iyon. Umuwi raw sa kanila.

Kung kailan mo kailangan ng kaunting kasiyahan, doon pa siya wala. Ikaw ay nagbuntong hininga na lamang.

 

* * *

 

Nakakuha ka ng telegrama galing sa iyong Papá na nagsasabing pauwi na raw siya kasama ang iyong madrasta.

Hindi ka pa rin handang makilala siya. Usap usapan ngayon sa iyong mga kaklase ang naging kasal ng iyong Papá. Marami sa mga ito'y hindi maganda.

Pumunta ka sa iyong paboritong liblib na lugar sa labas ng inyong escuela upang umiyak. Masamang masama pa rin ang iyong loob at lalo lang ito lumalala dahil sa lahat ng chismis na iyong narinig.

Sinisira na ng iyong bagong madrasta ang inyong pamilya at hindi mo iyon matanggap.

“Ayos ka lang ba binibini?”

Napatigil ka sa iyong paghikbi upang tingnan kung sino ang nagsalita. Hindi ka makapaniwala dahil si Gregorio ay nasa iyong harapan. Nakakunot ang kanyang noo at mukhang nag-aalala siya para sa iyo.

“A-ayos lang,” iyong sagot kahit hindi naman talaga maganda ang iyong nararamdaman.

Sinubukan mong punasan ang iyong mga luha pero laking gulat mo nang inialok ni Gregorio ang kanyang panyo.

“Ito o,” alok ni Gregorio sabay abot sa kanyang panyo.

“S-Salamat ginoo… ngunit may sarili naman akong panyo,” iyong sagot saka mo kinuha ang iyong panyo para punasan ang iyong mga luha.

“Ah, siyang tunay. Pasensya na kung naistorbo kita. Hayaan mo’t iiwanan na kita-”

“Maaari ba akong magtanong sa iyo, ginoo?”

Napatigil si Gregorio mula sa pag-alis. “Ano iyon?”

“Pabor ka ba sa pagpapakasal ulit ng nabiyuda o nabiyudong asawa?”

Natawa nang kaunti si Gregorio bago ka niya sinagot ng isa pang tanong. “Bakit mo naman naitanong iyan binibini?”

“Dahil hindi ako masaya sa pagpapakasal muli ng aking Papá sa isang oportunistang probinsyanang byuda. Ang masaklap pa niyan ay kasama pang titira sa amin ang isa sa kanyang mga anak. Sigurado ako na nais lang nila perahan ang aking Papá. Sinisira nila ang aming magandang pangalan!”

Hindi mo napigilan ang iyong sarili sa pagbulalas ng iyong tunay na nararamdaman.

Nagulat si Gregorio sa iyong mga sinabi. Marahil ang tingin na niya sa iyo ay nasisiraan na ng bait.

“P-pasensya na ginoo. Wala kasi akong mapagsabihang iba…” iyong nahihiyang nasambit.

“Naiintindihan ko naman binibini. Pero alam mo, nakakatawa dahil nasa parehas tayong sitwasyon ngayon. Kakakasal lang din ng aking Nanay sa kanyang pangalawang asawa.”

“Talaga? Ayaw mo rin bang makasal ulit iyong Mamá?”

“Ah hindi. Baliktad tayo. Masaya ako para sa aking Nanay. Kasi, mula noong namatay si Tatay, hindi naging ayos si Nanay. Alam kong kayang alagaan ng aking bagong amain si Nanay kaya masaya ako.”

“Hindi ka ba natatakot na palitan o sapawan ng iyong amain ang mga alaala ng iyong Papá?”

Umiling si Gregorio. “Hindi. Walang makakapalit sa aking Tatay. Pero dahil ibinilin sa akin ni Tatay na mahalin at siguraduhing masaya si Nanay, payag ako sa naging kasal niya. Basta masaya si Nanay, masaya na rin ako.”

Lalong lumaki ang paghanga mo sa binatang nasa harap mo. Sana ay matutunan mo ring tanggapin ang naging kasal ng iyong Papá dahil gusto mo rin naman siyang sumaya.

“Hindi kita kilala o kung sino man ang iyong naging madrasta ngunit sana bigyan mo rin siya ng pagkakataon. Malay mo naman hindi talaga siya oportunista gaya ng iniisip mo. Hindi naman lahat ng probinsyano mukhang pera.”

Naalala mong siya ay galing Bulakan. Nahiya ka bigla sa iyong mga sinabi. “Pasensya na ulit ginoo…”

“Ayos lang. Sana'y maging maayos ang lahat binibini.”

“Victoria. Pwede mo akong tawaging Victoria.” Napagdesisyunan mong magpakilala pagkatapos ng lahat ng nasabi mo sa kanya.

“Gregorio. Pero pakiramdam ko, alam mo na iyon,” sagot niya sabay ngiti. Naramdaman mong uminit ang iyong pisngi.

“Mauna na ako Victoria. Magandang araw.” Tumango siya sa iyo at saka umalis.

 

* * *

 

Dumating na araw na kinatatakutan mo. Nakauwi na ang iyong Papá kasama ang iyong bagong madrasta. Lahat ng tao sa bahay ay naka-abang sa kanilang pagdating.

Pagpasok ng iyong Papá sa bahay ay kitang-kita kung gaano siya kasaya. Sabik niyang ipinapakilala ang mga tao sa bahay sa iyong bagong madrasta. Tiningnan mo nang mabuti ang iyong madrasta at nakumpirma mo nga na siya ang babaeng nasa retrato.

Nakita mo rin agad ang pagkakaiba niya sa iyong Mamá. Isa sa mga pinakamagandang babae ang iyong Mamá noong buhay pa siya habang ang iyong madrasta ay pupuwedeng mapagkamalang serbidora (sa iyong opinyon). Magaslaw ang kanyang mga galaw at kahit nakasuot siya ng mamahaling damit (na alam mong binili ng iyong Papá para sa kanya), halatang hindi siya komportable rito.

Nakasunod sa kanya ang isang dalaga na naisip mong isa sa kanyang mga anak. Magkahawig sila ngunit mas may ere siyang maglakad. Napansin mo rin na ang ekspresyon ng kanyang mukha ay may halong pagkayamot at pagkasabik. Hindi rin kaya niya naibigan ang pagpapakasal ulit ng kanyang Mamá? Ngunit ang pagkasabik sa kanyang mata ay may ibang sinasabi. Halatang unang beses pa lang niyang makarating sa Maynila. Baka nga oportunista rin siya tulad ng kanyang Mamá.

Nakarating na ang iyong Papá at iyong madrasta sa iyo. “At ito naman ang aking unica hija, si Victoria,” kanyang pakilala sa iyo.

“Ah, ikinatutuwa kong makilala ka Victoria! Marami nang naikwento ang iyong Papá tungkol sa iyo,” sagot ng iyong madrasta na may ngiti sa kanyang mukha. Mukhang totoo naman ang kanyang ngiti pero hindi ka magpapaloko. Maaaring nagpapanggap lang siya at lalabas din ang kanyang tunay na kulay kalaunan.

Tinitigan mo lang ang iyong madrasta at hindi mo siya binati pabalik. Naramdaman ito ng iyong Papá at tiningnan ka niya nang may pagbabalala.

“Maligayang pagdating Senyora,” iyong pagbati sabay halik sa kanyang pisngi. Labag ito sa iyong kalooban ngunit pagbibigyan mo ang iyong Papá sa pagkakataong ito.

“Ah, huwag mo na akong tawaging Senyora. Kahit 'Tiya' na lang muna. Alam ko namang hindi ka magiging komportable kung Mamá ang itatawag mo sa akin,” sabi ng iyong madrasta.

“Nais kong tawagin kang Senyora dahil ikaw na ang bagong maybahay ng aking Papá. Sana’y maintindihan mo,” malamig mong sagot sa kanya.

“O-Oo naman, naiintindihan ko.” Nakangiti pa rin ang iyong madrasta ngunit naramdaman niya ang iyong hindi pagsang-ayon sa lahat ng nangyari.

Mabuti naman, iyong naisip.

Nagpatuloy siya sa pagpapakilala sa kanyang anak na babae. “Ah, ito naman si Hilaria, ang aking dalaga. Paparating na ang aking panganay na si-”

Naputol ang sinasabi ng iyong madrasta sa pagdating ng isa pang panauhin. Hindi ka makapaniwala dahil si Gregorio ang dumating. Medyo hinihingal siya at halatang nagmadali siyang pumunta rito. Pero bakit siya nandito?

Nag-mano siya sa iyong madrasta at nakipag-beso sa kanyang anak. Nagmano rin siya sa iyong Papá. “Pasensya na’t nahuli ako. May binalikan lang ako sa aking dormitoryo-”

Saka ka niya nakita. “Ikaw?!”

Hindi mo naiibigan kung ano ang naiisip mong dahilan kung bakit siya nandito.

“Magkakilala kayo, anak?” tanong ng iyong madrasta sa kanya. Nanlamig ka nang tawaging siyang “anak” ng iyong madrasta.

“Nakakasalubong ko siya pauwi galing colegio pero…” kanyang sagot. Tiningnan ka niya nang may panghuhusga. Alam mong naaalala niya ang iyong nasabi tungkol sa iyong madrasta na siya palang kanyang pinakamamahal na ina.

“Ganoon ba? Ah Victoria, ito nga pala ang aking panganay na si Gregorio. Ito naman si Victoria, ang anak ng Tiyo Diego mo,” pakilala ng iyong madrasta sa isa’t isa.

Tinitingnan ka pa rin ni Gregorio nang masama. Sana ay lamunin ka na lang ng lupa.

Bakit naman sa lahat pa ng lalaking puwede mong matipuhan ay kailangang maging kinakapatid mo? Ang masaklap pa ay alam niya ang iyong tunay na nararamdaman tungkol sa pagpapakasal ng inyong mga magulang. Tinawag mong “oportunista” ang kanyang Mamá (at pati na rin siya kung tutuusin) at alam mong hindi niya iyon mapapalampas.

Hindi mo na kinakaya ang kahihiyang iyong nararamdaman kaya umalis ka na lang at nagkulong sa iyong kwarto. Sana’y isa itong masamang panaginip lamang at sana sa paggising mo, bumalik na sa normal ang lahat.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically, continuation ito ng "Pag-awit ng Maya" kaya naman may kasalang nangyari sa biyuda ni Julian at sa ama ni Victoria. Ang "Hilaria" rin dito ay ang "munting maya" mula sa nabanggit na fic :)


End file.
